Nightmare
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: Dean has a nightmare about his father. Sam helps him through it. (Oneshot!) Cuddlefic! No slash but could be read that way.


**I read acouple cuddlefics and decided to write my own. No meant to be slash but could be read that way. Set after "Everybody Loves A Clown" spoilers for season 1.**

**Disclaimer: I no own sadly . Please no sue me.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Gasp* Dean wakes up. 'Damn another nightmare about dad. He sat up. He looked over at the clock. 2:38 am.

He sighed and quietly walked over to the bathroom. Trying not to wake Sam. He felt tears welling in his eyes.

Him and Sam were hunting a wraith in the morning so he should't be in here crying. Sam had helped him with this the other night by saying "Its ok Dean. It was just a nightmare." But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a nightmare that had actually happened.

Ever since that hunt with the man eating clown, Dean had been mire distant. Sam had tried talking to him but Dean snapped at him. Truth is Sam hadn't let go of their dad... And neither had Dean.

But right now he could care less about hunts, monsters, death. He just wanted his father.

So he sat on the cold bathroom floor. Put his hands over his eyes to try and keep the salty water in.

God he missed him. If his dad knew what Dean was doing right now, he would throw a fit... But he was dead. 'In heaven' Dean hoped but his gut told him otherwise.

He almost kept in a sob, but it came out anyway. He couldn't get her words out of his head. "Time of death, 10:41 am."

Dean cried even harder now. Harder than he ever remembered, but what could he do?

Sam was probably going to leave soon too. Hell the only reason he came was to find dad and Jessica's killer. Sure on the last hunt he told Dean he might stay but come on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sat still. Sobbing loudly for who knows how long until- "Dean?" Dean froze. Not wanting his little brother seeing him like this.

Sam crossed over to sit with Dean. "Dean... Its gonna be ok." Dean continued sobbing as Sam comforted him.

Eventually Sam sighed. "C'mon Dean." He said standing up. Dean looked up at him. Confused but did as ordered.

Sam walked out the bathroom door and plopped in his bed. Lifted the covers for Dean to lay next to him. Dean just stared. "No. I am not getting... In bed with you."

Sam looked saddened and pulled the puppy dog eyes out on him. "I've slept with you before when I had a nightmare... You didn't have a problem with it then." Dean hesitated. "It helps." Sam admitted quietly.

"Dammit Sam." Dean sighed and walked over to Sam's bed. He laid his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled in victory as he pulled Dean closer. He rested his chin on top of Dean's head.

He was sad his father had died, but he'd be broken if it was Dean dead. That thought made his chest tighten.

Laying like this he realized how happy he was. Dean was still here. Healed (physically).

Without thinking he pulled Dean even closer. Dean grunted. "Sam... This alittle to close?" Sam answered immediatly. "No." "Well... Ok." Said Dean still teary eyed.

"Dean... You know I love you, right?" Dean sighed and smiled alittle. Only Sam knew how to make a "chick flick moment" even chickier. "Yes Sam, I know you love me."

Dean nuzzled his face into Sam's neck. "I was thinking more about me going back to Stanford." Dean's heart stopped. This was it. This was where Sam told Dean he was tired of him and wanted to get his ass back to California.

Dean started sobbing harder. "Hey, hey Dean? Dean, I'm not going back." Dean looked up. "Y-your not?" "No. No of course not." "Your just saying that because we haven't killed the yellow eyed bitch yet." "No Dean. I mean it this time. I won't leave you to fend for yourself... And your my brother."

Dean pushed his head into Sam's collar bone, seeming to accept that answer. "I swear, if you tell anyone about this... I'll kill you." Dean threatened but with no heat in his voice. Sam smiled at that.

"It is my fault dad died though." Dean admitted in a very slow, wobbily whisper. Sam's smile turned into a frown. Hearing his brother sound so... Broken, made his stomach knot.

"No its not, Dean. Its not your fault. Was it your fault the truck ran into us?" "No." "Was it your fault dad got posessed?" "No." "Was it your fault the yellow eyed demon hurt you?" "Kinda." "How?" Sam asked. Upset his brother thinks some of this is his fault.

"I wasn't strong enough, Sam." Dean looked away. "Hell, I probably almost went with that reaper you told me about." Sam shook his head. "Don't ever say that any of this is your fault, because it isn't!" Dean just sighed and relaxed against the furnace that was his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes passed. Dean was fast asleep against Sam. His head on Sam's shoulder. Arms wrapped around Sam's torso. Nightmare free. Sam smiled. In hopes of not waking Dean, up he leaned down and softly kissed Dean's head. Gripped Dean alittle tighter. Sam knew this was not Dean's fault at all, right? Sam shook the thought out of his head and fell asleep.

-End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you for reading. I know I have to update my other stories but this was at the top of my head and I couldn't resist! Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
